Mon alter ego
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1922: Alphonse poursuit son entraînement chez Izumi, mais Ed lui manque... fic se situant entre la fin de l'anime et le film


_**Mon alter Ego**_

_(Chanson: "Mon alter ego", Jean-Louis Aubert)_

_Dublith, 1922_

_« Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego »  
_

Izumi Curtis regardait par la porte entrebâillée son élève travailler dans la bibliothèque. Alphonse, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, ne décollait pas le regard de l'énorme volume qu'il consultait. Avec son air de concentration intense, il ressemblait à son frère, mais avec un caractère plus calme, plus posé.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et que tout allait bien, elle recula à pas de velours et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Alphonse l'inquiétait, elle ne lui avait jamais connu cette obstination presque maladive à apprendre, apprendre tout ce qui passait à sa portée, sans se soucier de sa propre santé. On lui avait appris en gros ce qu'avait été sa vie durant les quatre dernières années, mais il manquait toujours plusieurs pièces du puzzle de son existence, après lesquelles il courait inconsciemment par cette boulimie d'apprentissage.

Alphonse travaillait d'arrache-pied pour devenir l'alchimiste qu'on lui avait dit avoir été, forçant les limites de son corps d'adolescent. Son regard gris argenté parcourait les pages avec frénésie, et Izumi ne pouvait l'en tirer que pour ses exercices physiques qu'elle lui imposait. Elle devait presque le forcer à se mettre au lit chaque nuit, et il se relevait toujours pour poursuivre ses lectures, ne dormant que quelques heures. Elle avait beau insister pour qu'il sorte un peu chaque jour, son teint restait pâle, augmentant son inquiétude. Il lui parlait peu, mais elle savait qu'il se sentait seul, que son frère lui manquait…

_« Tu es parti mon ami  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici  
Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego »_

Alphonse, même travaillant comme un forcené, gardait cependant l'espoir vivace de réussir à ramener son frère aîné. Sans lui, il se sentait solitaire dans ce monde qu'il avait peine à comprendre maintenant, son esprit confus par tout ce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait fait et dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas. Quatre années avaient été purement et simplement effacées de son esprit et, quelque effort qu'il fît pour s'en souvenir, rien, rien de plus que ce qu'on lui avait raconté n'avait réussi à lui revenir. Pourtant, au plus profond de la nuit, il lui arrivait de sentir comme la présence d'Edward non loin de lui, et il s'y raccrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée. C'était probablement un effet de son esprit, mais il voulait y croire, il savait qu'Ed était vivant, quelque part, et que l'alchimie lui permettrait de le retrouver. C'était pour cela qu'il endurait toutes les épreuves physiques et mentales que son maître lui faisait subir, chaque petite victoire sur lui-même lui permettait d'entretenir l'espoir…

_« Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange »_

_  
_

L'adolescent voulait croire de toutes ses forces qu'il y avait quelque chose « de l'autre côté », de l'autre côté de cette porte, et qu'Edward avait pu s'en sortir sain et sauf. Quelque chose en lui d'indéfini le poussait à y croire, sans qu'il sût exactement de quoi il s'agissait, une sorte de souvenir flou venu d'il ne savait où. Pourtant, ce souvenir flou, c'était tout ce qui le rattachait à son passé. Il y avait aussi ces rêves qu'il faisait à intervalles réguliers, où il se voyait dans un autre corps, vivant près de son frère. Jusque-là, il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais c'était pour lui un indice supplémentaire qu'Edward était vivant.

Il releva la tête, frotta ses yeux, secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux qui avaient poussé, et bailla profondément. Edward était quelque part, il le retrouverait, et sa propre personne importait peu.

« Je te retrouverai… », dit-il en serrant les poings, et il replongea dans son livre.

_« Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du je  
Mon alter ego »_

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'à lui qu'Edward manquait. Izumi, même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à sa disparition, essayait de ne pas être trop optimiste. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finissait par s'y brûler, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle sentit la douleur monter de son ventre, et serra les dents. Aurait-elle le temps de finir l'entraînement d'Alphonse avant que la mort ne la rappelle à elle ? Il était semblable au petit garçon dont elle se rappelait, mais avec cette volonté farouche qui, elle, ne lui ressemblait pas. Vu qu'il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, il avait dû changer de vêtements, et ceux qu'il avait choisis ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son frère, comme si cela pouvait conjurer son absence. Avec ses cheveux plus longs, il y avait une ressemblance effective avec Edward mais on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Elle mettait cela sur le compte des affres de l'adolescence, Alphonse devait se chercher mais elle devinait que c'était bien plus sérieux que cela parce qu'elle le connaissait bien. De plus, elle devait souvent le réfréner dans certaines expériences un peu extrêmes qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait compris que son âme était aisément détachable, et l'empêcher de trop souvent transférer des parties de celle-ci dans des objets inanimés.

La douleur, encore, et elle posa sa main sur son ventre, laissant celle-ci refluer. Elle avait la responsabilité de cet enfant, et elle ferait tout pour le protéger, y compris contre lui-même, jusqu'à ce que son corps la trahisse. Elle le devait à la mémoire d'Edward, de loin son élève le plus doué, dont le frère marchait sur les traces et qui serait, sans aucun douce, l'un des meilleurs alchimistes de ce pays…

_« Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
T'es sûrement Baie des Anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas »  
_

« Alphonse, viens ! Quelqu'un veut te voir… »

A regrets, il interrompit sa lecture et, s'étirant longuement, remit son t-shirt noir en place sur son ventre avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Un sourire vint ensoleiller son visage lorsqu'il vit Winry, assise dans le salon.

« Oh, comme tu as grandi ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser.

Surpris, Alphonse la rejoignit sur le canapé sur un signe de son maître et la questionna :

« Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais à Rush Valley… »

Winry sourit et répondit :

« Vu que j'avais bien travaillé, on m'a donné quelques jours de congés et, avant de retourner chez moi voir mamie, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir… »

Alphonse lui rendit son sourire et prit la tasse de thé que lui tendait son maître. Izumi se leva alors et alla s'occuper de son dîner dans la cuisine, laissant les deux adolescents converser tranquillement.

« Comment ça se passe, à Rush Valley ? », interrogea Alphonse.

Winry avala une gorgée de thé et lui répondit ;

« Très bien, j'apprends beaucoup au contact de mon patron et je travaille sur des modèles de plus en plus compliqués. Et toi, ton entraînement ? »

Alphonse haussa les épaules :

« Tout se passe bien, je progresse du mieux possible… »

Il baissa la tête :

« Mais je ne me souviens toujours de rien… », ajouta-t-il d'un ton morne.

Le cœur de Winry se serra face au visage triste d'Alphonse, et elle eut un geste de commisération en lui caressant les cheveux :

« Cela ne fait pas si longtemps encore, laisse le temps agir… », lui dit-elle gentiment.

Le regard gris d'Alphonse se durcit :

« Si je retrouve ma mémoire, je pourrai aller plus vite pour trouver le moyen de ramener Ed… »

Quelque part, elle aussi croyait au fond d'elle-même qu'Edward n'était pas mort, qu'il avait juste disparu…elle ne savait où au juste. Et qui serait plus capable de trouver le moyen de le faire que son petit génie de frère ? Pourtant, elle se rendit compte qu'Alphonse avait changé, même s'il restait l'enfant souriant et aimable dont elle se souvenait, il y avait maintenant en lui autre chose, cette résolution inébranlable et surtout l'espoir sans faille de retrouver Ed, où qu'il soit. En lui on distinguait déjà l'adulte qu'il serait, un adulte calme et pondéré mais qui saurait ce qu'il voulait et mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir, quoi que cela lui coutât.

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu réussiras, j'en suis sûre… », lui dit-elle avec fermeté, essentiellement pour s'en convaincre aussi elle-même.

Alphonse sourit à nouveau :

« Encore un peu de thé ? », lui demanda-t-il.

_« Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie  
Il me manque toi, mon ami »_

La nuit était tombée sur la maison d'Izumi Curtis, mais une petite lumière dans la bibliothèque indiquait qu'une fois de plus Alphonse s'était relevé. En pyjama à rayures, il était penché sur un volume posé sur ses jambes croisées et, à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole, prenait des notes.

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et son maître, en chemise de nuit, entrer. Elle considéra l'adolescent assis sur le sol, et attendit un bon moment avant de parler :

« Il semblerait que mon entraînement ne soit pas encore assez difficile, puisque tu ne dors pas… »

Il se tourna vers elle et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas sommeil, maître, je dois continuer… »

Elle s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais tu dois envisager le fait qu'on ne puisse jamais ramener Edward… », lui dit-elle doucement.

« Et il n'approuverait pas de te voir t'épuiser ainsi… », ajouta-t-elle.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux rougis par la fatigue d'Alphonse et, quelque effort qu'il fît pour les retenir, elles se transformèrent vite en un déluge. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse, mais le lest émotionnel qui se relâchait, toute cette pression qu'il s'infligeait depuis des mois. Touchée, Izumi le serra contre elle et lui dit doucement :

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut retrouver Edward, où qu'il soit, c'est bien toi… »

Elle le garda contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis elle l'allongea, le recouvrit d'un plaid et quitta la pièce. Alphonse sourit alors dans son sommeil.

« Ed…je viens te chercher… », dit-il doucement.

**_FIN_**


End file.
